<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fun Part by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253841">The Fun Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(To dildo), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Worship, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Finger Sucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Bet you a pint of hazelnut gelato you wouldn’t,” Natasha says with her mouth full.</i>
</p>
<p>Steve's never been one to back down. But really, that's not what it's about at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut 4 Smut 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fun Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/gifts">theharleyquinn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For theharleyquinn. Thanks for the fun prompts :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It happens when they’re in the kitchen late one night, Steve pouring a glass of milk while Natasha eats her second peanut butter sandwich.</p>
<p>“Bet you a pint of hazelnut gelato you wouldn’t,” Natasha says with her mouth full.</p>
<p>“How would I know unless I saw it?” Steve points out quite reasonably, in place of making that bet however much it makes his mouth water – he and Natasha have become regulars at the new ice-cream place down the road. He meets her openly considering look head on.</p>
<p>“Let’s find out, shall we,” Sliding her empty plate into the sink for later cleaning, Natasha disappears into her bedroom to collect the strap-on.</p>
<p>Steve’s finished his milk and is leaning back lightly with his hands braced against the counter when she returns, the harness buckled on over her loose pyjama pants. It’s fairly simple, but there’s still something elegant about it, even over her clothes.</p>
<p>“It’s missing the fun part,” Raising a shoulder in a slight shrug, Natasha waves the dildo she’s holding before giving it a twirl. There’s something covertly challenging about it, but Steve doesn’t think for a moment that she’s anticipating hearing Captain America squawk, as others might.</p>
<p>Natasha knows him too well for that.</p>
<p>“May I?” Steve’s eyes are drawn to the dildo immediately.</p>
<p>“All right,” Natasha does nothing to hide either her mild surprise or her interest, letting him see both as she passes him the toy.</p>
<p>Of course, with Natasha, she is skilled enough to easily only allow him to discern whatever emotion she wants him to. There’s something gratifying about Steve’s certainty however that her reaction is genuine.</p>
<p>Natasha’s a friend. A very good one. She’s also deadly and beautiful, a combination that’s admittedly hard to ignore.</p>
<p>The harness around her hips and the presence of the dildo make it even more difficult.</p>
<p>The latter is a decent weight in Steve’s hand as he takes hold of it, an impressive length to it and a hearty girth. Not so ridiculously mammoth he would struggle to take it, but big enough to make him groan as it stretches him out. The curve to the head would no doubt press very nicely against his prostate. Steve feels his insides clench a little with want for it.</p>
<p>He’s honest enough even with himself to acknowledge the voice inside that adds <em>and for her</em>.</p>
<p>In a sense, it feels like something they’ve been skirting around for a long time. The fact Natasha has sought in the past to set him up with a whole variety of people Steve has generally found himself striving to politely evade. The fact that, in contrast, Steve had found himself seeking to lean after Natasha when she kissed him that time – for verisimilitude, he’d thought to himself back then, but it had tasted far too much like an excuse to even consider saying.</p>
<p>“So,” Natasha’s lips quirk in that way of hers, “Steve. <em>Are</em> you up for getting fucked? Gelato or not?”</p>
<p>The space between them feels electric.</p>
<p>“Are you offering?” Steve holds the dildo back out to her. Not breaking eye contact, Natasha rocks her hips forward in clear offering.</p>
<p>“Hm,” She smiles just a little as Steve positions the dildo carefully, feeling it slot into place onto the harness, “I take it you’re not asking about the gelato.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Steve licks his lips. The strap-on looks so <em>right</em> on Natasha, jutting out huge and heavy in contrast to her petite form, that it makes his heart pound.</p>
<p>“I am offering,” There’s a touch of humour in Natasha’s voice, but also approval and <em>want</em>. She puts her hand quite gently on Steve’s chest and just that simple touch is enough to hold him in place.</p>
<p>“Then, Nat – <em>please</em>,” Arousal floods through Steve’s frame.</p>
<p>Natasha nods in agreement, “Let’s go to my room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t fuck him immediately.</p>
<p>As the door shuts behind them, Steve turns to face her, hand rising to cup Natasha’s cheek.</p>
<p>“May I touch you?” Fingers close to catching on bright hair, he waits for her consent.</p>
<p>“You can, unless I say otherwise,” Natasha holds her own hand out once more, this time stopping an inch away from Steve’s chest. She raises an eyebrow at him, “Yes?”</p>
<p>Steve sways in so her fingers make contact, “<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p>They don’t kiss yet. Instead Steve brushes his thumb across her cheekbone and lets his fingers trail down Natasha’s neck, enjoying the silken feeling of her hair sliding across his knuckles, feeling his body stirring, arousal shortening his breath.</p>
<p>“You’re eager,” Her smile too fond for a smirk, Natasha curls her fingers around his hip.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Well aware his dick is visible as it stirs within the loose cotton joggers he’s got on, starting to harden, Steve half-ruefully huffs.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Natasha’s fingers trace a semi-circle that has him swallowing. She pauses until he meets her gaze, “It’s all right.”</p>
<p>Steve licks his lips; has to clear his throat before he can speak, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Her insistence makes him relax and grin a bit, “Nat, it’s – yeah, it’s good. This is good.”</p>
<p>“You’re barely touching me yet,” Natasha’s mouth tilts further in amused affection, and she wraps her slender fingers around his larger ones to move his hand to her breast. Beneath her sleep t-shirt, she’s not wearing a bra.</p>
<p>Things pick up quickly from there.</p>
<p>Permission thus granted, something snaps inside Steve. His palm full of delightful softness, he drags his thumb across her nipple, feeling it crinkle as he leans in to kiss her. It’s at once like the time they kissed before and entirely not, and it’s also <em>wonderful.</em></p>
<p>“Mm,” Steve’s making noises, he can’t stop making noises, stepping in closer to Natasha as she slips her tongue into his mouth to lap at his lower lip.</p>
<p>There’s something world-shaking about handing over control to her, about feeling the solid presence of the dildo as it pushes up against his leg.</p>
<p>“<em>Hm</em>,” Her expression very pleased, Natasha lets him go when Steve breaks the kiss and pulls back –only far enough to allow him to drop to his knees.</p>
<p>He’s tall enough compared to her that he can lean forwards like that and nuzzle and mouth at the lovely swell of her breasts through her t-shirt, and then again without the fabric in the way when Natasha guides him backwards for a moment with her hand on his shoulder, so she can pull it off over her head.</p>
<p>“<em>Nat</em>,” She’s glorious like that, half-unclothed, and Steve sways in again, unable to stop himself unless she says so, licking at a nipple and drawing it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Steve, yes – like that,” Natasha runs her fingers through his hair when he sucks, and then down over his temples and cheeks, until she’s guiding her index finger into his mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em> –” Steve licks and sucks at it appreciatively before refocusing on her nipple, even as it gives him an idea. Glancing up at Natasha for approval as he grazes his hands down her sides, thumbs stroking her belly, he takes hold of the dildo at the base and requests again, “May I?”</p>
<p>Natasha nods, seeming just a little breathless, although her voice is firm, “You may.”</p>
<p>And so Steve shuts his eyes happily and gets himself acquainted with the dildo, his mouth watering with eagerness, throat working as he swallows as much as he can of it, even as he lets a hand wander back up to attend the nipple that’s had less attention so far.</p>
<p>“Mm – Steve, how lovely you are,” Natasha is looking down at him with open warmth and pleasure when he pauses to exhale around the feeling of how hard and weighty his cock is with arousal, the feeling of it impossible to ignore as it throbs between his spread legs.</p>
<p>The praise seems to shoot straight through Steve down to it, although it also makes his heart expand, “Nat, I – this is –”</p>
<p>He wants to please her, wants to make this good for her, so very much.</p>
<p>“It’s good, Steve,” There’s no doubt Natasha sees this in his gaze, in his face, hears it in his voice, “You’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>Damn it, having her say such a thing shouldn’t make him feel like he’s been handed the world.</p>
<p>“What else – what else can I do for you?” Steve shivers hard when Natasha crouches down without a word to run her hand up the length of the underside of his cock through his pants.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Trailing her fingers over the head and then away, she straightens, Steve following up in her wake as effectively as if tugged.</p>
<p>“Please,” He stumbles after Natasha as she leads him towards her bed and lets her press him face down onto her plush blankets and soft mattress, Natasha climbing up the length of his body to straddle his waist once she’s shed her clothes and slipped the strap-on back on, “<em>Hah</em> –”</p>
<p>He’s clutching at the sheets in moments as she rocks against him through his pants, fucking him like that until he’s close to pleading for the real thing. His balls are tight with need as Natasha sighs warmth against the back of his neck and guides him into sitting up enough that she can tug the pants down and off, Steve wriggling as best he can to aid her in getting the things off his ankles.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” They’re both grinning, both breathing hard when he’s dug lube out of the nearest drawer in the dressing table close to the bed under her direction, and coated the dildo with fervent hands.</p>
<p>It’s one of the best things Steve’s felt when Natasha coaxes him into laying his head down on her pillow, and positions herself behind him, angling his hips to allow for the size difference between them before pushing slowly, inexorably inside.</p>
<p>The stretch is fantastic. Steve moans as he flexes around the dildo, feels himself start to adjust as Natasha, still slowly, nudges gently backwards and then forwards. Opening him up in increments, building up the speed and depth of her thrusts until Steve’s all but drooling, grappling back behind him for her hands, trembling with desperation when the cool head of the toy glides over his prostate.</p>
<p>It’s the first time he’s done this. Had someone do it to him. Steve knew even before they started that he wants Natasha to do it to him again and again, as many times as she’s willing.</p>
<p>He also wants to break through her reserve and give her just as much pleasure as she’s giving him, to undo her as well.</p>
<p>“Nat – Nat – Natasha – <em>please</em> –” Steve howls when Natasha makes a pleased noise as his back quakes when she grinds her hips, the dildo massaging his prostate firmly, and reaches down around him to close her hand around his cock.</p>
<p><em>“Hah!” </em>Steve comes like that, shuddering and biting his lips. </p>
<p>“I think I might owe you that gelato,” Natasha muses, when he’s gasping for breath beneath her, aftershocks still racing through his frame.</p>
<p>“I’d love to treat you to as many desserts as you want,” Earnest, Steve waits until she’s carefully drawn the dildo out and then turns himself over beneath her, Natasha shifting back for a moment while she deftly removes the strap-on. The sight of her as she then crouches over him naked is –</p>
<p>Steve’s mouth goes very dry, his softening cock giving a hearty twitch.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take you up on that, Rogers,” Her lips tugging into something that’s half a grin and half a smirk, Natasha licks her lips as Steve encourages her up into kneeling over his face.</p>
<p>“Let me do this for you?” He brushes his thumb over the gently rounded curve of her mons.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Natasha rocks her hips down just enough that the gorgeous slick warmth of her sex whispers over her lips, “With pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Just say if you want me to do anything differently,” Steve waits for her assent, and then lets his lips and tongue do as they’re so hungering to, investigating Natasha’s folds, licking into her until she gasps. Focusing on her clit until she’s grinding against him, little noises she can’t control spilling out of her parted lips as she gazes down at him, eyes on his.</p>
<p>“Oh – <em>ah </em>–”</p>
<p>Steve feels an immense rush of pride when he gets her to come like that. Seeing no reason to stop there, he angles his hand up so he can slip a finger into her when Natasha nods and hums, relishing the wet tightness of her sex as he rubs up inside her until she’s sweating, breasts and chest moving visibly as she fucks his hand.</p>
<p>It’s not the easiest position, but Steve manages to slide another finger inside her, seeking out the places that make her mouth go slack and the slickness her body is producing to increase.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Nudging Natasha into angling her hips upwards again a bit, Steve cranes his head forwards to seal his mouth back over her clit as he fingers her. Licking and sucking and flicking with his tongue, soothing his fingers over her g-spot until Natasha makes a choking sound unlike any he’s heard from her before –</p>
<p>
  <em>“Steve! Shit!”</em>
</p>
<p>She comes a second time with a glorious rush.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah</em>,” Steve near enough comes himself with the sheer thrill of it, his cock curving up hard again, straining for her.</p>
<p>“This <em>is</em> lovely,” Natasha states approvingly as she slides down over him to take it in hand, winding Steve up marvellously as she experiments with her grip and pace and pressure as if to see what he likes best, all the while commenting on just how well he’s doing, just much she likes his cock, all sorts of things that go straight to Steve’s libido until orgasm grasps hold of him and rattles him hard.</p>
<p>“Finished?” Natasha gives him that familiar challenging look when Steve falls back, near wheezing, amongst her much rumpled blankets.</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest,” Steve gets out after a deep breath in to get his wind back.</p>
<p>Sometime the next day, they can go to that gelato place and Steve will discover if Natasha really will let him spoil her as much as he wants.</p>
<p>For now though, he uses his stomach muscles to half sit up and reaches for her in silent offer, grinning fit to burst when Natasha wholeheartedly accepts, rising up to allow him to worship her all over again with his lips and tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>